


Seven Short Stories

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Oneshots for AryaxGendry week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks coffin open* Guess who is back from the dead? Meeeeee. Im sorry Ive been dead, you can blame the french badass and her catboy for it. Also Im so sorry my comeback is literally a shitpost story, but the prompts were pretty hard to work with

Gendry wasn’t jealous. Honestly. Why should he care Arya went to one of those expensive rich fancy parties with that blonde fucker? Spoiler alert: he didn’t. Arya could do what the hell she wants. And Arya will do what the hell she wants. That’s how they became friends.

_Friends._

Why does he ever bothers to hope they’d be more. It was stupid. Arya was basically royality, she lived in an ancestal castle for screaming out loud. He was a nobody from a shtty neighbourhood in a big city. It was still an amazig thing they were friends and he should be grateful for it. Arya was a great friend. And a troublesome one, but Gendry couldn’t really imagine life now without Arya getting into a bar fight or doing some break and enterance at public pools during unholy hours. Or him bailing her out of jail. It was fun, actually. Arya probably didn’t have fun right now with that little Dayne prick. She never had fun at those parties. Tomorrow she will come back by the garage wearing clothes she stole from him and complaining about how boring and awful the party was and they will mae fun of the pretentious assholes there. And then they’ll swing by Hot Pie’s and eat something and everything will be back to normal.

The buzz of his phone itnerrupted his train of thoughts. Gendry rolled from under the car he worked on, cleaned his hands off on a rag and checked. It was a text from Arya.

_Ned Dayne is actually pretty sweet and nice and he likes fencing too! For once the party is bearable_

It was a good thing Gendry still had the wrench in one hand, because otherwise it would have been his phone smashign against the wall.

\-----------------

Gendry closed the shop and was ready to head home when he felt someone jumping on his back. He automtaically went in fighting position ready to shake whoever attack him off until a familiar laugh pierced the night.

“What the hell are you doing m’lady?” he shouted after the girl decided to get off him.”Are’t you supposed to be drinking Arbor Gold with your little lordling?”

Arya Stark rose an eyebrow, entriely unimpressed. She was wearing a silver dress, her hair was as messy as always and her high hells were in her hands. Over her shoudlers was drapped a familiar oversized leather jacket.

“I’m sure a myrish silk blazer would work much better than that jacket, _m’lady_ ” he grunted turning around.

Arya frowned.

“What got into you?”

“Nothing _m’lady_ ”

Arya didn’t buy it. She could smell the lies. And the relaisation hit her.

“Oh my Gods!” a grin started forming on her lips”You are jealous!”

“I’m not!” Gendry counteragrued while taping his foot like a petulant child.

“Yes, you are. Oh my gods.” Arya burst out laughing.

Gendry’s shoudlers dropped. Of course she would laugh at him.

“I can’t believe you are jealous of Ned of all people.”

Gendry glared, but Arya wasn’t phased. Unlike the most populatio of Planetos who would cower under his glare. He turned around heading for his bike when Arya jumped in front of him.

“Hey Bull, let me tell you a secret.”she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so she could look him directly in the eye.”I like my man tall, strong and stubborn. You should have know this by now.”

 _Her_ man.

She gave him a playful slap over the ass.

“Come on now, I’m staying over at your place. And I’m driving the bike tonight.”

Gendry was a full grown man who wasn’t supposed to blush like a little girl when he saw his best friend on a bike while wearing a dress. Goddamit.

“Move your as already. I have plans for it tonight.” she said with a devious smirk.

Well, maybe he was jealous for nothing, afterall.


	2. protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the best out of them all

“Are you for real?” Wylla ooked at Arya questioningly.

“Yeah. We decided. I mean after three months of talking to each other...”

“You mean afetr three months when every fucking night I seriously considered to soundproof the walls of the flat.”

“...it was about time.”

“You can handle yourself, yeah?”

“Come on Wylla. Are you seriously asking me this?’

“I guess not. I’ll keep my phone with the volue up in case I have to bail you out of jail for cutting the guy’s dick.”

“And this is why we are best friends.”

.........................................................

The whole thing between her and Gendry was well, an accident. She wanted to call for a dentist appointment and when she first heard the voice-goddamn _that voice- on the other end she decided she will brak her teeth one by one so she’d have to go to dentist everyday. Apprently, it wasn’t a dentist, she just called a random number. Which wasn’t that bad. In fact, few weeks later she will know it was the best mistake in her life. She and Gendry fell in such an easy rythm and nice flowing frienship. She probably spent good over four hours speaking with him that night about everything and nothing. Arya loved having friends, so making a new one was great news._

_...the really good phone sex they had may also be a factor._

_So after three months of great chats(and even greater orgasms) they decided to meet face to face. Arya didn’t really know what to expect. Like she never actually bothered to ask him about how he looked, that voice did all the need to be done. If he was as handsome as his voice was orgasmical...then oh boy did she hit jackpot? Fuck yes._

_They decided to meet at a nice caffee in the old market. It was by a chanel and it had the best coffee and cakes Arya had ever eaten. Damn she loved Oldtown. Arya tried to look around while seeming casual. She had no idea what to expect, really. The worst case scenario he was some creep and she’ll have to cut his dick. The best case scenario, he was as beautiful as his voice and they could go somewhere and have actual sex with more than their voices. Arya didn’t necessary want him to be the epitome of handsomeness. If he had all his teeth and hair, she will survive. Like seriosuly she could just close her eyes and only hear his voice during sex._

_Someone tapped her on the shoulder._

_Arya turned around and looked up...up....up...what the fuck why don’t some people know when to stop growing? Okay nevermind, he is ahndsome whoever the fuck he may be._

_The first thing Arya proceded was blue eyes with black hair and it was already a win in her looks book. Then she started noticing details, the strong jaw, the stuble the thick brows, the road shoulders and usuclar body that was close to rip the leather jacket...and oh damn._

_“Arya?” he questioned._

_Wait. That was Gendry? Holy shit was a msiunderstandmeant. Like for fuck’s sake she didn’t expect him to look like some angelic diety coming through mere mrotals to show the was rough handsomeness was looking like. Like seriosuly that body/ And that fact. She was gonna kiss that face. She was gonna sit on that face later tonight. That was a definitive and Arya didn’t care what she had to do to make it coem true._

_“That’s me.” She finally spoke._

_“You are shorter than I expected.”_

_Things you should never tell short people: that they are short. Somewhere between thinking to tell him he is so stupidily tall she can’t wait to climb him like a tree and being angry Arya decided to jump on him and tackle him to the ground._

_Gendry looked at her dumbfounded._

_“Bodybuilders five times your size didn’t manage to floor me.”_

_“Bull, just wait till we get to a private place and I’m gonna floor you properly.”_

_It was love(and boner) and first sight._

_When Wylla saw Arya again was the next morning. She had dark circles under her eyes, a cat that ate the canary smirk and looked ike she was fucked senseless the whole night. Which she probably was._

_“So I guess your weird phone sex buddy turned out alright.”_

_“Much more than alright.”_

_“Whya re you going to your room with the coat on? By the way, that’s not your coat.” Wylla questioned._

_“There was an unfortnate accident with my clothes” Arya declared letting the coat slip open a little._

__Oh_ _

_The next day when she came home Arya found five packages of XXL condoms arranged beautifully in a pyramid and wrapped in a silver bow. On the top, there was a note on which Arya could easily recognize Wylla’s handwriting._

__Protecton before anything else_ _


	3. You'll be back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and stupid

Arya had fantastic taste in men. Seriously. That’s why she wasn’t falling for the sweet fake bullshit at those stupid parties of the socialites told her. To her mother’s exasperation. Even though Arya’s choice of dating could be considered questionable by many people and certainly by all of the people in her-shitty-social circles. Frankly, Arya didn’t give a fuck. She loved Gendry very much and besides all the stubbornness and frowns he was the absolute best. And stupid. God, he was so fucking stupid. 

Let Arya give you and example. 

It was a lovely Thursday afternoon when Gendry was stuck babysitting his younger brother Edric. And given it was all of the sudden Arya was stuck with him as well. Which wasn’t necessarily bad, Edric was a nice kid. Arya had to babysit Rickon after all who was five years younger than Edric and five hundred times wilder. So yeah, it wasn’t the babysitting that was the problem. It was Gendry. 

Apparently, Edric wanted to play Terminator so they were each stuck with a roll. Somehow Arya ended up being the Terminator. Or something, she hasn’t even watched the movies.

“No, no Arya!” Gendry fussed”Now you should have said you’ll be back. Come on, it was the most memorable line.”

Arya rose an eyebrow while Edric looked pretty done with his half brother. 

“You are ridiculously into this even though it isn’t your game.” Arya remarked a knowledgeable smirk upon her lips.

Gendry huffed.

Later after Edric was picked up, the two o them decided to order some Dornish food and relax.

“You know Gendry, if you wanted to play Terminator you could have just asked instead of pretending it was Edric who wanted to.”

“I didn’t...”

“Sure.” Arya punched him playfully.

He was an idiot, but he was her idiot.


	4. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shitposting intensifies

Gendry Waters sometimes wondered how does he exactly gets himself in those situations. Like it was already ridiculous he had to row a boat for few months (he was still not sure how he managed it), but now this was simply and utterly ridiculous. He was eaten by a shark.

Now, one may wonder how he would still narrate this ridiculous thing if he was eaten by a shark. Simple as this: The shark didn’t chew him. Gendry couldn’t blame him, like have you seen Gendry’s size? A T-Rex would have problems too.

But back to the narrative. At the moment Gendry was living in the shark’s stomach. Which wasn’t as bad as one may imagine. He made a nice cottage out of the stones and woods the shark also ate(seriously, this shark should visit a dietician) and it was cozy enough. He went on a fish and seaweed diet. Which was better than getting hungry. And sometimes there is a flood around when the shark opens his mouth to eat. But honestly, he had worse conditions.

Even Arya was there!

Well, technically not Arya. He made a doll out of wood, seaweed, and some rags. It was a pretty nice doll, given all his materials were the things a shark didn’t bother to chew.

Doll Arya moved in with him on the third day after he made her.

They even shared the bed.

They decided to marry after the first week.

Now they were married for almost two weeks and hey, life was great doll Arya was a lovely wife. And she still kicked his ass.

It was a beautiful day(well, he would guess, they didn’t get the weather reports in the shark’s stomach) when Gendry started hearing the whispers.

_Gendry_

_Gendry_

_Come on you stupid bull, wake up_

Gendry opened his eyes slowly. His vision was pretty blurry, but overall he didn’t fell that bad.

“Arya?” he asked incredulously looking around.

He was in his apartment with a pack of ice on his head. How did he get there?

“Oh My R’hllor Arya you won’t believe it, I had the weirdest dream. I was rowing a boat for three years or something after I run away from Uncle Stannis and then a shark ate me, but it didn’t kill me so I ended up in his stomach where I made a cottage out of wood and ate fish with seaweed and then you were there too, like I made a rag doll to keep your place and we got married.”

Arya blinked at him.

“You can go back at being unconscious now.” she said shoving him back on the couch.


	5. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so I'm leaving for Krakow tomorrow and I won't be able to update. So here have 4 days updates in one day

Things Arya didn’t expect at 8 in the morning on a Saturday included a sharp knock on the door. Who even visited Gendry at this hour? It better not be Anguy again asking for hangover remedies. Arya yawned while making her way towards the door. It better e one of Gendry’s friends or things will get awkward given Arya’s attire at the moment consisted of one of Gendry’s shirts and nothing else.

“Anguy I swear to fucking Gods if you tried to break world records at shots again I’ll…” Arya stopped dead in her tracks.

The girl in the door lowered her sunglasses and fixed Arya with her intense blue eyes.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”’ the girl questioned while looking at Arya with a sly smirk.

_Bitch, right back to you._

“Am I supposed to know you?” Arya questioned while raising an eyebrow.

The black haired girl put the sunglasses in her hair and flashed Arya a million golden dragons smile. 

“I supposed not. Is Gendry here?” she asked while looking over Arya's shoulder like Gendry was hiding behind her or something.

Arya wasn’t about to answer her, but she didn’t seem to care for an answer. She just let herself in, struting- _struting!_ past Arya. What was she, a model? Ridiculous. Arya considered kicking her ass out, but before she got the chance to heavy footsteps were heard in the hallway and Gendry appeared. His expression switched from sleepiness to confusion.

“Bella?” he asked incredulously.

“The one and only.” she gave him Gendry a once over and then squealed.”Oh my Gods! You fucked!” she said looking between Arya and Gendry.

Why would that even be her business, Arya thought grumpily.

“Bella shut up.” Gendry grumbled.”Why are you here?”

“I came to get the jacket I left here last week, but look what I stumbled upon.” her smirk only grew.” Gendry I’m so happy you aren’t gonna die a virgin!”

Arya bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw Gendry’s expression. The blue eyed girl turned towards her and extended her hand.

“I’m Bella, his sister. I have so many embarrassing stories of him to tell you, you can’t even imagine.”she squealed.

Arya was about to take her hand and shake it when Gendry let out a growl.

“Bella no.”

“Like that one time when he tried to eat a horseshoe because he wanted to be stronger.”

“Bella!” Gendry roared and launched himself after her.

Things Arya never expected to see at 8 in the morning on a Saturday: Gendry Waters chasing his sister around the couch while she was laughing and telling more embarrassing stories.

“Or that one time when he decided to go buy some cheese while naked to prove he isn’t stuffing corn under his shirts to seem bigger.”

Gendry tried to jump and catch Bella again, but she just basically parkoured over the couch. How she did that in a mini skirt and on wedges was behind Arya’s power of understanding, but she could appreciate a good parkour technique.

“I’ll have to show you pics of baby Gendry in bull diapers.”

When the bull in question tried to tackle her again, Bella just extended her leg and made him trip.

“We could be such good friends!” she exclaimed finally hugging Arya.”Thank you for helping my idiot of a brother to not die a sad grumpy virgin.

Arya snorted.

“Anytime.”

“Bella will you just take your jacket and get the fuck out o my house.”

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes.

“Whatever bro.” she went on the side of the living room took what she needed, but instead of heading towards the door, she came to Arya again, took something out of her purse and put it in Arya’s hand, then left with a wink.

Arya looked at the picture and burst out laughing. There was a young Gendry, six years old at most, flexing his yet inexistent muscled with one arm and covering his crotch with a bull plushie.

“Arya don’t you dare laugh and me and Sir Horns!”


	6. Command

Gendry knew that highborns abuse their power. It was common knowledge. He never actually expected to see Arya doing it, though.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t a real abuse of power, given it was directed strictly at him.

The first time they were overlooking a river from a hill with a willow on top, when Arya gave him the order.

“Ser Gendry.”

“Yes, m’lady?” he turned his attention to her.

“I have a command for you.”

“Nothing new.” He muttered under his breath.

Of course, Arya heard him and of course, it cost him a light smack on the back of his head.

“And what may this command be?”

“I command you to kiss me.”

Gendry almost fell off his horse.

“Are you japping?”

“Do I look like I’m japping Ser Stupid? Get here and kiss me, goddammit.”

And like the loyal knight he was, Gendry conformed.  
The second, third, fourth and fifth time when she ordered him to kiss her Gendry accepted as well. And well, during the second kiss, it stopped being just kissing. It was a full on making out sessions. Again his workig table in the forge. Arya didn’t seem to mind she got soot all over her clothes.

Now Arya never gave him a command that implied more than kissing. But unknown to Gendry that will change pretty soon.

He sighed and laid on his cot. It was a pretty tiring day and Gendry wished to do nothing more than sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. Of course, he had no such luck. The door opened and Gendry turned on his side to notice Arya slipping in and closing the door behind her. She seemed deep in thought so Gendry was up in a matter of seconds, hands on her shoulders.

“Arya, what happened?”

She didn’t give him an answer, just looked straight into his eyes. 

“Ser Gendry, I command you to fuck me.” She left the cloak fall of her shoulders to reveal she was wearing nothing underneath.

Gendrys breath caught in his throat and his eyes were as big as a cart’s wheels, but he still managed to slightly choke out an ‘As m’lady commands’.


	7. I know him

Arya wasn’t exactly the one for one night stands...okay maybe she was. It was easier than dating one hundred guys to discover they are boring as fuck or assholes and basically feeling any kind of attraction vanishing faster than the pancakes off the plate when Rickon was home. That’s why Arya preferred one night stands, sometimes you didn’t even have to see the face of the person you are fucking. Life was much easier. And if you are disappointed, hey rather be disappointed sex wasn’t so great in a dark storage room of a club than in a comfortable bed. But just because Arya preferred one night stands it didn’t mean she did them frequently. She was a temperate nineteen years old thank you very much.

But hey, she was in King’s Landing to visit Jon who was on an exchange program and she had to do something with the spare time. There had been a mix with the tickets and Arya got on the flight that arrived at 10 PM instead of 6 AM. Isn’t like she could just call Jon to come and pick her up because he was on the job till morning when he would have come and picked her up if the flying company wouldn’t have been incompetent. So Arya made a fast google search on her phone trying to find a club that fit her taste, changed her clothes into something more clubs in a public bathroom and then just went there. She was never more grateful than she only had a backpack with her(she will steal Jon clothes, of course, why get too many of her own).

She liked the club, good music, good vibes, no pretentious asshole so far. At some point during the night she started grinding again a guy and one thing lead to another till Arya eventually lead them both to a storage room. Let’s say she got a nice method to keep busy.

 

Gendry dragged himself up the stairs with a groan. He shouldn’t have let Anguy and Tom drag him to a club the previous night, not when he knew he’ll have to be up early to visit Jon and meet his little sister which was basically the sole thing Jo ever talked about The conversations always lead to her, Arya this, Arya that. He was curious to meet her.

So yes, going clubbing last night was a mistake. Meeting that girl (Arry, she said her name was Arry) and having probably the best sex of his life was entirely not a mistake. But he still got a headache from the slightly more than he should have booze he drunk last night. When he woke up this morning Arry was gone which he actually appreciated because he had like fifteen minutes to make himself decent before the meeting with Jon.

“You are here!” Jon exclaimed happily letting him in.”...and you look like shit, Arya will probably point it out don’t take it personally. She once told that to some socialites at a party and almost gave her mother a heart attack.”

Gendry was perfectly aware he looked like shit and he honestly didn’t care who saw him, not even Jon’s noble sister.

“Hey Arya this is Gendry the best friend I told you about.” Jon announced when they entered the living room.

“Nice to meet...” Gendry cut himself off when he saw who he was actually talking to.

Same brown hair. Same gray eyes....oh Gods. He fucked up. She was a better actress than him when hiding the surprise, cause she only rose her eyebrows slightly, but Jon still picked up on it(why was this the moment when he decided to not be obvious to everything that moves goddamit).

“Do you know each other?”

Arya smirked subtly.

“Yes, I know him.”


End file.
